


the lasers fill our minds with empty plans

by fir8008



Series: give the bruises out like gifts [14]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, BNM boys are housemates too, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Yuehua boys are flatmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 21:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18416120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fir8008/pseuds/fir8008
Summary: Hyungseob and Woojin bypass kissing shyly and move on to more passionate kissing (and then everyone and their mother tries to interfere and be a nuisance about it)





	the lasers fill our minds with empty plans

**Author's Note:**

> oh look a winter fic in spring hey when did you start writing this oh i don't know probably september i just really wanted to be done with this maybe it stinks maybe it manages to be cute i hope it's at least a little cute
> 
> hello! i am back to updating this series! this is a little jinseob fic that takes place adjacent to their scenes in "i want your midnights" (reading that might be helpful for this one, but not necessary) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!! 
> 
>  
> 
> in exchange for no angst, jinseob get the arbitrary fic titles that don't really mean anything
> 
> Title comes from "Techno Fan" by The Wombats

It starts because Hyungseob is sulking. 

“I should change my major,” Hyungseob says miserably. 

“You don’t have to change your major,” Woojin says, rubbing Hyungseob’s back. “It’s just a class.” 

“That’s easy for you to say,” Hyungseob sulks. “You got into it. I didn’t.

Woojin bites his lip. Hyungseob sighs heavily as he leans into Woojin’s side. The final student roster had finally been posted for an advanced dance class being offered in the spring semester and Woojin’s name had been on the list but Hyungseob’s had not. Hyungseob was feeling more than a little sensitive about it when he realized he wouldn’t be having that many classes with people he knew, and now he wasn’t going to have any classes with Woojin at all. Hyungseob was feeling more than a little lonely. 

“It’s just a class,” Woojin tries again. “It doesn’t mean you aren’t a good dancer. It just means Prof. Kwon had a specific idea about… something.” Woojin groans. “I’m sorry. I’m not doing this right.” 

“It’s not your fault,” Hyungseob says softly, nuzzling closer. “I just want to be a little miserable.” 

Woojin carefully wraps his arms around Hyungseob’s shoulders and kisses his cheek. Hyungseob sinks further into Woojin’s side, happily letting Woojin pepper his face with kisses. Hyungseob lifts his face so his lips can brush against Woojin’s. They’ve shared lots of little kisses, usually chaste ones because of their shyness, but this one is different. Their eyes meet suddenly and electricity crackles between them and they both lean in for a more passionate kiss. Woojin’s arms hold Hyungseob tighter, and Hyungseob twists around so he can wrap his arms around Woojin’s waist. 

The kiss deepens as Woojin brings his hands to cup Hyungseob’s face and Hyungseob feels out of breath. He slides onto his back with Woojin hovering over him, still kissing him deeply, tongue running along the seam of Hyungseob’s lips. Hyungseob runs his hands along Woojin’s back, looking for something to hold and Woojin gasps a little as Hyungseob runs his hands over Woojin’s butt. Woojin kisses him harder so Hyungseob squeezes Woojin’s butt, because Woojin has a really great butt. 

Woojin shifts his body weight to settle down more solidly between Hyungseob’s legs, running his fingers through Hyungseob’s hair. Hyungseob’s mouth opens in a soft gasp and Woojin licks into his mouth. Hyungseob tries to draw Woojin in closer to him, wanting to melt their bodies together, and then Woojin’s door swings open. 

“Woojin hyung,” Daewhi’s voice calls and then Woojin and Hyungseob jump apart at the sound of Daewhi’s ear splitting shriek. 

 

Hyungseob wants to be literally anywhere but here. He’d really prefer anything else to sitting at the kitchen table in Woojin’s apartment, sitting with his housemates in some kind of family meeting. Daehwi is sniffling, looking delicate. Youngmin looks like he’s having a quarter life crisis as he sits with his head in his hands. Donghyun’s a little hard to read but every once in a while he hides his face and eventually Hyungseob realizes he’s laughing. 

Hyungseob absolutely wants to die. 

Woojin and Youngmin lock eyes from across the table and they rush to talk over each other. Youngmin wins though, with his “I raised you better than this!” overpowering Woojin’s whining, “Mom!” 

Youngmin presses his lips together. “I raised you better!” he repeats, looking supremely upset. 

“What did I do wrong?” Woojin sputters. “I was kissing my boyfriend! That’s it!”

“Daehwi said it looked like it was going to escalate!” 

Hyungseob prays for strength, because he always liked Daehwi a lot, he was very smart and kind and good at baking, but Hyungseob didn’t know Daehwi was so opposed to Woojin and him kissing. In all fairness, Woojin and Daehwi did share a room, but that really shouldn’t count because they hadn’t heard Daehwi come home! If they knew, they wouldn’t have been caught kissing in the first place! 

“Even if it was going to escalate,” Woojin says, “Why do we need to have a family meeting about this? It was an accident! Anyway, what if I walked in on you with someone? Would we have a family meeting then?” 

“I’m not dating anyone!” Youngmin protests. 

“But you might! What about Donghyun hyung? He might date someone! He has a single room! Things could… escalate with that someone!” 

“That’s really not the point,” Youngmin says. “The point is that as much as we all love Hyungseob, we do not love the idea of you two doing things in the house.” 

“And in my room,” Daehwi adds with an affronted sniff. 

“It’s my room too,” Woojin snaps. 

“Anyway,” Youngmin interrupts. “We just need to put down some new boundaries about the goings-on in this house.”

Donghyun snorts into his hand. Hyungseob really wants to hide. Or die. Whichever was easier.

 

“I am so sorry,” Woojin says a couple days later, when the burning embarrassment of Youngmin’s lecturing and subsequent agreement that the inhabitants of the apartment were not going to bring over significant others to do bed business has finally faded. “They’re unfortunately really always like that.”

Hyungseob frowns and digs his spoon into the ice cream sundae they’re sharing. “It’s okay. I just don’t know if I can ever face your roommates again.” 

“Honestly, I don’t think I can ever face them again either,” Woojin grumbles. 

Hyungseob crams his spoon in his mouth and Woojin leans over the table to wipe the side of his mouth. “You’ve got chocolate…” he says softly while staring intensely at Hyungseob’s lips. Hyungseob blinks at him slowly, feeling his face getting progressively hotter as Woojin’s thumb remains pressed against his lip.

“Oh!” Hyungseob yelps suddenly, shocking them both out of their trance. “Oh, um, hey, is that Seunghyuk over there?” 

Woojin swivels around in his chair and Hyungseob blinks. Oh, hey, that actually is Seunghyuk. 

“Who’s that with him?” Woojin asks. 

Hyungseob stares. There’s an extremely pretty girl with Seunghyuk and Hyungseob has never seen her before. “I have no idea.” Seunghyuk hadn’t mentioned talking to any pretty girls lately.

“Girlfriend?” Woojin wonders out loud and Hyungseob shrugs. 

“He didn’t mention anyone,” he says. The pretty girl smiles brightly and laughs at something funny Seunghyuk said. Hyungseob digs into the sundae again. “My housemates wouldn’t say anything about bringing people over,” he mutters. “We’re all just happy that Jung Jung hyung can’t bring Eunki hyung over anymore because they live together now.” 

Then a lightbulb goes off in Hyungseob’s head. 

 

Hyungseob corners Woojin against the countertop of his dorm’s kitchen. “Is this okay?” he asks. It feels a bit strange pushing Woojin up against something like this, but Woojin says it’s okay and goes in to kiss Hyungseob. 

It starts off slowly, and then Hyungseob reaches to cup Woojin’s face and Woojin’s hands are on Hyungseob’s waist as their kiss deepens. Hyungseob isn’t sure what changed to make these kisses so different, but Hyungseob does know he likes kissing Woojin a lot. He likes it so much that it barely registers when he feels Woojin’s hand under his shirt and stroking the flat planes of his stomach. Hyungseob leans into the touch, opens his mouth to deepen their kiss and feels Woojin’s tongue shyly licking into him. 

“Wow, what the fuck.” 

Hyungseob and Woojin spring apart again. Seunghyuk is looking at them exasperatedly. 

“All the bitching you did at Jung Jung hyung about PDA and now you’re making out all over our dorm.” Seunghyuk shakes his head slowly. “Hypocrite. I’m telling Euiwoong. And Jung Jung hyung.”

Hyungseob thinks this is somehow worse than Woojin’s family meeting.

 

Hyungseob should know something is wrong when Jung Jung decides to sit across from him while Hyungseob is trying to eat his lunch. Hyungseob instinctively knows something is about to go terribly wrong because Jung Jung doesn’t even live with them anymore but here he is, smiling sunnily and gearing up to say something. 

“Hyungseobie,” Jung Jung says. “When two boys love each other very much…” 

Hyungseob starts screaming. Jung Jung is unfazed. 

“When two boys love each other very much!” Jung Jung raises his voice over Hyungseob’s screaming. “Sometimes they do things…” 

“Hyung! You are not about to give me the talk right now! I’m eating lunch!” 

Jung Jung pouts. “But Hyungseobie, it is very important that you are being very safe…” 

“We’re not even doing anything!” Hyungseob shrieks. 

“You still need to know for when you are ready…” 

“Hyung! I already know about this! You should give this talk to Seunghyuk!”

“Seunghyukie?” 

“Yes!” Hyungseob nods vigorously. “Lately he is hanging out with a very pretty girl, you should definitely talk to him instead.” 

Jung Jung considers this for a moment before nodding. “You must promise me to use protection,” Jung Jung says solemnly. 

Hyungseob forces a smile and nods. Jung Jung gives him a hug and then goes off to find Seunghyuk. Hyungseob deflates in his chair, searching for his appetite. 

Honestly, Hyungseob has thought about taking the next step in their relationship with Woojin. It’s hard to not think about it since apparently all their friends have very loose attitudes about sleeping people and they both had the displeasure of watching Eunki moon over Jung Jung in front of their very eyes. But that next step always seemed like it was very far away because he and Woojin were still so shy despite all the time they spent together. Even after sharing changing rooms and seeing each other shirtless, the idea of things going further than those few heated kisses was a little bit terrifying. 

 

Hyungseob comes home from class and lays down on his bedroom floor because sometimes the bed is just overrated and all he really needs is the cool embrace of his hardwood floor. Hyungseob is in the middle of doing a meditative body scan when he hears someone walk into his room and Hyungseob yowls in pain when Seunghyuk’s bony ass cheeks dig into his back. 

“You have some nerve,” Seunghyuk says with terrifying calm, “telling Jung Jung hyung that I’ve been hanging out with girls lately.” 

“You have been,” Hyungseob wheezes. 

Seunghyuk digs his ass cheek bones deeper into Hyungseob’s back. “Yes, but you made it sound like I’ve been sleeping with my female friends which is why Jung Jung just walked up to Yiren and started having this horrifyingly embarrassing conversation with her in Chinese about whether or not I’ve met her parents and have honorable intentions.” 

“I’m amazed you understood that much. You’re crushing me, can you please get off?” 

Seunghyuk bounces his weight harder onto Hyungseob’s back. “You are doing this because you think I told him about you and Woojin kissing all over the dorm.” 

“You did! And anyway, we were only kissing in one place!” 

“Yes, but why drag my friend into this?!” 

“She’s pretty! What am I supposed to think!” 

“Hyungseob, I’m gay!” 

“Since when?” Hyungseob screeches, as Seunghyuk bounces his weight onto his back again.

Seunghyuk pauses and swivels his head. “Are you telling me that in the year we lived together, both here and in China, you didn’t notice that I had a crush on Justin?” 

Hyungseob shakes his head. Seunghyuk bounces again. 

“Wow,” he says. “You’re really slow.” 

Hyungseob has suffered too many insults for one day. 

 

Woojin has his arms wrapped around Hyungseob as they sit in the library under the false pretense of studying for their finals. Really, Hyungseob just wants to be held in peace since apparently neither of their dorms are safe. 

In the past couple of days, Hyungseob has failed to get into a class he wanted badly, got lectured by Woojin’s roommates, got yelled by Seunghyuk and later Euiwoong, almost got the talk from Jung Jung, got sat on by Seunghyuk, and then on top of that Seunghyuk called him slow. Hyungseob was feeling extremely delicate about everything so being held by Woojin is the nicest thing that could happen to him right now. 

“He’s changed since Jung Jung and Justin moved out and Jung Jung came back,” Hyungseob whines. “He’s growing out his hair and is talking about changing his name. I think he’s planning on faking his death and starting a new life somewhere else.” 

“That seems really complicated,” Woojin says idly. 

“He said I was slow,” Hyungseob adds. 

“You’re not,” Woojin reassures him. 

Hyungseob looks at Woojin with the saddest puppy eyes he can muster. “But Woojinie, did you know Seunghyuk was gay?” 

Woojin looks a little bit embarrassed. “Well, don’t you remember, last year when we went to that foreign students mixer with your housemates? Didn’t Justin say we were really going to find Seunghyuk a boyfriend?” 

Hyungseob pouts. “But he denied that was the reason,” he whines. “Was I supposed to look into that much? Anyway, I was focusing on you.” 

Woojin blushes. “I guess I didn’t spend much time thinking about Seunghyuk and if he was gay or not. I was focusing on you too.” 

This answer pleases Hyungseob so he settles back into Woojin’s embrace. The library is busy because it’s finals time and Hyungseob keeps his eyes peeled for familiar faces, especially the faces of people who might come over and ream them for cuddling in public. Hyungseob grumbles a bit to himself thinking of all their friends who are even more shameless in public so really cuddling like this shouldn’t even register on anyone’s radar. 

Woojin shifts slightly and Hyungseob tilts his head to look up at him. “What is it?” 

“That’s one of Eunki hyung’s friends. Actually, they’re both Eunki hyung’s friends. They were in intro to dance last year. Sangbin hyung and Jaechan. They had those signs that said ‘We have to pass.’”

“Oh, I remember. Hyunmin mentioned they were dating. He saw them kissing in the music library.” Hyungseob slouches. “I’m jealous.”

Woojin taps his chin against the top of Hyungseob’s head. “Jealous of what?” 

“I bet their friends don’t nag them about being affectionate or kissing each other.” Hyungseob sulks more as he sees Sangbin kneel down to tie Jaechan’s shoelace. “I want that. It looks sweet.” Hyungseob twists around in Woojin’s arms to see Woojin making a face. “What’s wrong?” he asks. 

“Are they sweet?” Woojin asks.

Hyungseob frowns. “You don’t think so?” 

Woojin shrugs. 

“Eunki hyung was saying that Jaechan was worrying a lot about buying his boyfriend Christmas presents because that hyung always treats him really well and buys him lots of things.” Hyungseob settles back into Woojin’s arms. “It sounds nice.”

“Do you want me to buy you lots of things too?” Woojin asks softly.

Hyungseob spins around too quickly, knocking them both sideways. Hyungseob lands on Woojin’s chest as they fall backwards. “That’s not what I meant!” Hyungseob squawks, too loud for a library. “I only meant they look like a cute couple. But we’re cuter!” 

Woojin smiles at him brightly and Hyungseob surges forward and kisses him deeply, feeling Woojin’s arms wrap around his waist to pull him closer.

“Hyungseob, we’re in the library.” 

The sound of Euiwoong’s voice sends them both tumbling off the couch and onto the floor. Hyungseob looks up at Euiwoong balefully. 

“Can’t you pretend to have some semblance of decency instead of making out everywhere? Isn’t it bad enough you suck face all over our dorm?” Euiwoong says witheringly. 

Hyungseob thinks he is going to smother Euiwoong to death with a pillow tonight. 

 

Despite Hyungseob’s negative feelings towards his roommates - because Seunghyuk and Euiwoong have been nothing but mean to him - he invites Woojin along to go ice skating with them. Jung Jung and Eunki come too, though Jung Jung momentarily delays their trek to the rink because he is too attracted by the smell of a hotteok stall to pass by without buying one. 

“Want to share one?” Woojin asks as they’re queuing and Hyungseob nods happily. They always share food and Hyungseob happily links arms with Woojin as they both blow on their steaming hot hotteok. 

Woojin holds it out to him and lets him have the first bite. Out of the corner of his eye, Hyungseob can see that Jung Jung just bit into his own hotteok with abandon and burned his mouth, so Hyungseob takes a small bite first to let the cold air start to cool down the filling. Woojin takes another small bite so Hyungseob can take a big bite. 

“You’ve got japchae,” Woojin says as he brushes his thumb against the side of Hyungseob’s mouth, lingering on his bottom lip. Then their eyes meet and that same, simmering heat begins building up inside of Hyungseob as does the desire to kiss Woojin. 

“I’m getting out of here before they start sucking face again,” Euiwoong says loudly. 

Hyungseob snaps out of his trance, as does Woojin. “We weren’t going to!” Hyungseob screeches at the same time Woojin splutters, “We’re not going to suck face!” 

Seunghuk and Euiwoong both look at them with unimpressed expressions. Hyungseob is only happy that Jung Jung and Eunki look lost in their own world or else Jung Jung would certainly join in on the judging. Hyungseob’s pride was still smarting from Jung Jung’s attempt to talk to him about the birds and the bees, and his back was still sore from Seunghyuk’s subsequent revenge for Hyungseob getting Jung Jung off topic. 

Hyungseob sticks his hand in Woojin’s coat pocket as they walk and Woojin holds it, rubbing his cold fingers. 

“Where are your gloves?” Woojin asks. 

“I forgot them,” Hyungseob says. “Will you keep my hands warm for me?” 

Woojin blushes and squeezes Hyungseob’s hand in his pocket. “Of course I will.” 

Behind them, Seunghyuk quietly gags and Hyungseob decides to be the bigger person and not turn around to glare at him. Seunghyuk is clearly just bitter that he does not have a boyfriend, and Jung Jung’s plan to arrange a marriage to Seunghyuk’s pretty female friend, Yiren, fell through so Seunghyuk can’t even have a loveless political marriage to a pretty girl. 

When they get their rental skates, Woojin kneels and helps tie Hyungseob’s laces. Hyungseob’s heart skips several beats happily when he realizes Woojin is being as gentlemanly as they saw Sangbin being to his boyfriend that day. Woojin offers Hyungseob his hand as they glide out onto the ice. 

It would feel like a fairytale kind of moment, with Hyungseob holding his boyfriend’s hand as they skate out together like they’re entering the Olympics, except Hyungseob’s legs start to slide apart and gravity is slowly dragging him back down to the ice. Woojin seems to be having a similar problem staying upright so they grab each other’s forearms for balance. 

“Bend your knees,” Woojin says as they both try to get their legs back under them. “This is harder than it looks.” 

“Wow, how graceful,” Seunghyuk says as he passes them, skating backwards. 

“Why is he good at everything?” Hyungseob whines as he and Woojin slowly creak away from the edge of the rink. “How is that fair?”

“It’s fine,” Woojin is gritting his teeth, fingers digging into Hyungseob’s coat. “We can do this.” 

He and Hyungseob make tiny, jerking motions across the ice while Euiwoong and Seunghyuk begin to skate circles around them like a couple of asshole ice sharks. 

“And they’re dance majors,” Euiwoong snorts. “They’re having a lot of trouble here though.” 

“This is completely different!” Hyungseob yells, almost making him and Woojin lose their balance. Woojin struggles to right them while Hyungseob keeps yelling. “You better watch out! I’m going to strangle you!” 

“Catch me first,” Euiwoong taunts as he skates off. 

Hyungseob looks around for Jung Jung pitifully to make him tell Euiwoong off, but Jung Jung and Eunki are skating around arm in arm. Hyungseob wants to cry. 

“Do you want to get off the ice?” Woojin asks, face flushed. 

“Yeah,” Hyungseob snuffles as they begin to wobble back to the edge of the rink in fits and starts. 

 

“Are you doing anything for Christmas?” 

Woojin glances at him, looking a little bit guilty. “Yeah. I’m going home. And it’s Youngmin hyung’s birthday too, so our families are going to get together.” 

“Oh,” Hyungseob says, trying to not feel disappointed. Of course Woojin was going to go home and visit his family, he was living so far away from them and never had time during the semester to go down and see them. Hyungseob didn’t live too far from home even though he lived in a dorm, so he could drop by to see his parents pretty regularly if he wanted to. 

“I’ll be back before the New Year though,” Woojin says. “Youngmin hyung already said you can come over and celebrate with us. Daehwi’s going to be away, so you can even spend the night.” Woojin flushes suddenly. “As long as we aren’t doing anything… or are escalating anything in my room. Actually, Donghyun hyung already asked if you wanted to just sleep in his room and he’d take Daehwi’s bed.”

Hyungseob also feels warm. “I’d love to come over. Your hyungs don’t have to worry. After how embarrassing it was to get lectured by them, I really don’t want to do anything to make them suspicious.” 

Woojin looks relieved. “I’ll let them know.”

 

Christmas is boring because Hyungseob stays in his dorm. Euiwoong went home but Seunghyuk is at the dorm too, though most of the day Seunghyuk is studying. Hyungseob spends some time seeing other friends and trudging to the university dance studio to practice. Mostly, he misses Woojin and texts him throughout the day. Woojin responds intermittently, obviously preoccupied with catching up with his family, so Hyungseob can’t get too sulky about not getting to talk to Woojin all day. 

Seunghyuk video calls Justin so he and Hyungseob can say hello, though after a bit of chatter, Seunghyuk starts using the video call to practice his Chinese and Hyungseob slinks away. Hyungseob looks up again when he hears Justin yelling at someone, and then watches Seunghyuk’s face get redder and redder as the noise from Justin’s side increases before being abruptly shut off. 

“Uh?” Hyungseob says, waiting for Seunghyuk to explain. 

“Uh, Justin’s roommate came back early, shoved his face into Justin’s camera, yelled that I was Justin’s boyfriend, was good looking, and told the rest of their roommates to come check me out? And then all of them ran into Justin’s room to look at me?” Seunghyuk replies. “And then Justin hung up.” 

“Huh,” Hyungseob nods. 

“So,” Seunghyuk says. “I’m going to go back to my room now.” 

“Hey, Seunghyuk.” 

Seunghyuk pauses and turns to him. 

“So if Justin’s roommates think you’re boyfriends, are you going to tell Justin you had a crush on him?” 

Seunghyuk turns even redder. “Bye, Hyungseob.” 

“Bye?” Hyungseob sputters. “I’m not going anywhere! You’re just going to your room!” 

Seunghyuk slams his bedroom door shut. 

 

Despite Daehwi’s absence leaving an empty bed in Woojin’s room, Hyungseob doesn’t really want to sleep in it. If they get caught, Youngmin will either have a nervous breakdown or kill them both on the spot. Youngmin is a doting and kindly hyung, so the former is more likely, but if pushed to his limits, the latter remains a possibility. Even if Youngmin hadn’t seemed bothered by Hyungseob and Woojin kissing at midnight, that might have been the extent of his tolerance for public displays of affection. 

Even so, Hyungseob adjusts himself so he can rest his head on Woojin’s arm. Outside, there are still fireworks going off even though it’s close to three in the morning. After staying up all night to greet the new year, Hyungseob thinks people would be tired. 

“Are you falling asleep?” Woojin asks softly.

“Not yet,” Hyungseob answers. “Are you?” 

“No.” 

Hyungseob half rolls over so he can kiss Woojin’s cheek. Woojin cradles Hyungseob’s head in his arm as he finds Hyungseob’s lips. Their kiss deepens gradually, Hyungseob clutching the front of Woojin’s shirt and Woojin’s hand coming to rest on Hyungseob’s stomach again. Hyungseob pulls Woojin so he’s hovering on top of Hyungseob, still attached at the mouth.

Woojin pulls away and Hyungseob can hear him breathing heavily in the semi darkness of his room. Hyungseob’s heart is beating rapidly. 

“Seob,” Woojin says. “Is it okay if I’m not ready to do more than this?” 

Hyungseob blinks. He had been thinking about spending the night in Woojin’s room since Woojin had invited him over, wondering if things would - as Youngmin phrased it - escalate. The thought had made Hyungseob nervous, because he wasn’t really sure if he was ready for that. Somehow it didn’t occur to him that Woojin might not be ready either. 

“Of course it’s okay,” Hyungseob answers. “To be honest, I don’t think I’m ready either.” 

“I still really like kissing you,” Woojin says. 

Hyungseob presses their lips together again, chastely. He can feel Woojin smiling against his lips and then Woojin is curling up by Hyungseob’s side again with his arms wrapped around him. Hyungseob rests their foreheads together and closes his eyes, happy for Woojin’s arms holding him and happy that even if neither of them are ready to do more than kiss now, they’re on the same page and not in any hurry. 

Falling asleep in each other’s arms is all well and good and romantic, but waking up to Youngmin yelling is not. Still, if Hyungseob has to be scolded by anyone’s overprotective surrogate mother, he’s glad he’s standing side by side with Woojin.

**Author's Note:**

> you can follow me on Twitter @jy_kim8008 !!


End file.
